Jack 2000
by Jemophwriter
Summary: [Post Season 5, One shot] Jack still has the immortality given to him by the time travel, while the world goes on without him. Without Aku, he now targets the evils of society, as an eternal warrior and watcher. His only purpose now is justice


Author Foreword: This'll be a one-shot until I get the motivation to make more about this. Mainly came from the ending, which left an opening. Who knows. Anyway since the timeline is fixed, I'm just going to assume it defaults to something akin to our world, considering all that happens, and I think I'll take my time with what happens. Anyway onto the story

XmXmX

Many centuries have past

I still have yet to age a single moment

With Aku gone, and the advances of humanity, the creatures of myth have withdrawn, and old traditions tarnished

I still miss Ashi…

My dynasty is all but destroyed, and my allies wither and die before me, leaving me to my own in a world that goes on around me. Even without Aku, human cruelty rages across the world

I have no destiny, no path to follow, no one to rely on

My only duty is to slay evil…. Even if I return to the ways of a lost samurai...

XmXmX

 _Peking, China, 1900_

"Sir! The rebels have hit another damn district! We won't gain footing at this rate!"

A chinese soldier looked to his commander, both in their tents. The latter stared at the map before slamming his hands down on the table

"Damnit! Where are our allies?!"

"Routed, sir. Our forces struggle on all fronts, and the Americans and Japanese are fighting from the sides, trying to out flank them…"

"Gah, This is outrageous…" The commander took a swig of water, wiping his face down, "Send out…"

"Sir! The boxers in the eastern district are being pushed back!" Another soldier comes in, estatic

"What!? Are they being pushed back by our forces?!"

"N-no sir!" he stutters,"It appears our forces were routed, but then a warrior came to our aid…."

"What sort?"

The soldier looked to his commander, trembling

"A.. a samurai!"

XmXmX

"Where did he come from!?"

One soldier fell, his body bisected, with a wet thud

"I-I don't know, he-"

Another fell, head rolling off

"S-stop the damn foreigner! We gotta push back against them!"

"Agh!"

Another body flew over the group of rebels, as a figure aproached them from the other side of the blood stained streets. Even as shots rang out, they couldn't hit the armored figure. With the orange sun casting red, his teal-grey armor gleamed in a demonic color, complementing his Oni mask

"For China!"

More soldiers rushed, and yet again, the Samurai cut them down. One by one, rebel by rebel. His war path through the enemy lines was brutal and thorough. Each cut down soldier was another stepping stone

"Where'd he even come from!?"

"I- Oh no, he's-!"

The leader drew back as the soldier's body was knocked back, a terrible slash on his torso. The samurai turned head to the remainder

"Y-you won't get away with this, Japanese scum!"

"If you create more chaos, then I must cut you down. For my homeland."

"Screw Ja-"

The leader screamed as his gun arm was sliced off, fear taking over as he held the stump. The demonic figure passed him and cut down each of his men one by one.

"M-monster! Demon! Fiend!"

As the samurai cut down and shot one of the last of the rebels, he turned to the leader

"... I curse you!"

A final shot rang out as the samurai shot his enemy in the head…

Reports of a samurai were rumored among the units, but noone believed it, in spite of the damage caused in certain districts of Peking, and testimony from survivors before their execution...

XmXmX

 _Mt Gosasou, Japan, 1949_

It was over

The war ended when the Americans presented their "weapon" and broke the emperor

At a mountain lodge, two individuals overlooked a forest. A bearded man and an older gentlemen, both in suits. The former had a look of longing, and the other a defeated expression

"So, the war's been finished… and we've lost…"

"I never agreed to our general's decisions…. But to have our land destroyed…"

"Yes, and now we must let go of our army…"

The bearded one drank a cup of sake, relishing the beverage

"... I'm leaving sir."

"I could imagine." The older gentleman nodded "I can only assume you want revenge?"

"No"

The quick reply made him do a double take, "What? Why not?"

"Seeing all the foolishness on both sides, but most of all of our country, I feel I must exile myself from my home. This is not the homeland I know anymore."

"Where will you go then?"

The bearded individual stared at his companion,"America. I will take my time there, but I don't think I'll ever return here again."

"So this is goodbye?"

"Yes…"

The bearded man stood up, bowing to his commander

"Sayonara sir"

"Sayonara…. Jack."

XmXmX

 _New York, United States, 1999_

"Happy new years" A rasped voice rang out "Now pay up."

The young girl cowered before her captors, the streets oblivious to what was going on in the narrow alley they had been at

"Please… I already gave you the cash and the goods.. Just…"

"Nah, give it to us! We won't take your crap!"

He slapped the girl down, eliciting a squeak. Before she could scream, she could feel a hand on her mouth and a knife at her throat

"Squeal and your life is done!"

She could only wimper, trembling as she brought to them her bag

"Excuse me, what are you doing there?"

The men above her looked behind them, the girl also followed their line of site

A yard away, a japanese man in a business suit stood there. He was covered in all sorts of oddities other than the suit, including the guitar case slung on his back, a briefcase, and his beard and tied up hair

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" One of the lackies asked, "Shouldn't bust in our business ay? It'll be unhealthy for ya"

"Ye, yeh, you'll have to back out or you'll find a knife to your head"

The suited man stared for a bit, before noticing the leader and someone pinned under him

"Unhand her, now"

"Haha! Heroic shit, I see, boys, take him out."

Two of the five lackies there rushed at him. Suddenly, the suited man crouched, before knocking one man over with his guitar case and punching out another into a way

"Aargh! Boys!"

Two large men charged at the stranger, who leaped back and used one of the other lackies as a shield, tumbling the group down

"Clearly you need to be punished."

Clicking the guitar case open, the people there were stunned

He brought out a katana, clean and sheathed. The suited man clicked it out, before withdrawing the full sword. It beamed and seemed to glow in the air

"W-what kinda yakuza shit is this!?"

"Whatever, kill him!"

All five henchmen charged. The suited man merely waited before whirling the sword around him, cutting the necks of all the henchmen. As their bodies landed, the boss stood up, holding the girl's neck, who squeaked and stared helplessly at her savior

"I fucking dare you, do anything to me, and you'll face the wrath of my lads! We'll gut you alive!"

The stranger turned his back to him, sheathing his sword.

"Hah!"

Even if he had a second more, the leader's actions still failed. As he pushed the girl away and lunged at the stranger, he met the end of the sheath and was knocked back, before cold steel cut through his body. As the stranger put the sword back, the body slid into two parts, and fell. Taking back his suitcase and the guitar case, he started walking out the back

"T-thank you!"

He turned his head back to the girl, who rang off some thank yous

"You're welcome young one." He smiled back "Just be more careful."

"R-right! My name's Julie….What's your name sir?"

The man thought for a bit as he was about to round the corner

"... Jack. They call me Jack."

XmXmX

I'll admit, it wasn't great, but I don't intend to return to this soon. Anyway hoped you enjoyed that one shot, and leave a review or something


End file.
